dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Buck
Buck is a male Triceratops Horridus ''that appears in ''Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Heart of the Storm Buck is quickly introduced as a baby migrating with his family and walking through snow Clash Uthahrapotors hunt the Triceratops herd Crimoson has to lead Buck and the 3 other baby triceratops babies away. However when she reaturns all of the babies exept for Buck are still with her. Buck has went missing. Lost and Found Buck find his herd and cries for them however they don't hear him. A Happy Ending Buck meets his adoptave herd for the first time. He is introduced to Bert and Anne the Edmontonias. Season 2 On the Move It is revealed that Buck was being raised by Stoneback while he was missing. A New Threat Buck is seen grazing with his heard Brawl Buck's herd finds new food but Stoneback also hears a familier call. This forces Buck and the rest to follow him. Falling Apart While Stoneback is following the sound he and Buck fall off a cliff and are forcefully separated from Bert and Anne. Sacrifice A Charcharadontosaurus is hunting Buck everyone with him. The Charcharadontosaurus strikes and everyone runs . However Stoneback makes a heroic sacrifice and battles the Charcharadontosaurus to a draw where they both die. Buck says goodbye to Buck and Para now has to take care of him. Season 3 5 long years Buck is revealed to have grown up and is supposed to be the biggest Triceratops on Dinosaur Island Family Para's herd is attacked by Rouge and Cleo. Cleo attacks Iggie. Buck tries to save Iggie buck Rogue stops Buck by biting him. He eventually retaliates from this and charges Cleo to the ground. Even so they keep on attacking Iggie. Iggie eventually saves himself. Para then leads Buck to his biological family and there he has a family reunion. He also rejoins his families herd. Let the Games Begin The tournament to be the new leader of the Ceratopsian herd begins however Buck decides not to participate. Old Blood Buck battle Matthew to protect his herd. In the end Buck manages to knockout but not kill Matthew. Another Day over Buck finds another freind in Iggie the iguanadon. However Iggie tells Buck on how back things have been. The Next Generation Tony is becoming mad with power and needs to be stopped. The dinosaur for the job is Buck. Who is being trained by Hades,Strack,and Zeus. Hades takes 2 hours to teach Buck how to push a trait that Pachyrinosaurus like Hades are popular for using. Strack learns how to play dirty by using his horns. A main weapon of Tony's that he has perfected. Buck needs to perfect this as well. It also takes 2 hours for him to play dirty. Lastly Zeus teaches him how to overpower opponents. Now Buck has the same skills as Tony. However whitch skills are better used by, Tony or Buck. Darkest Night Buck fights Tony for the first and he looses. He also watches Tony terrorize all the other Ceratopsians and kill Orion. Ice Cold Tony is killing Blaze because Blaze is trying to revel the truth about him. Buck arrives however and tries to save Blaze by fighting Tony. Blaze dies but Buck will try to avenge Blaze's death by fighting Tony. To push and shove and Buck knocks over Tony first. Tony gets back up and Buck agin pushes Tony over. He then gauges Tony's eyes out defeating him and winning the battle. Buck stands victorious and inflicts the coup de grace on Zeus's signal. He stabs Tony in the belly and Buck is now leader. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep2 * DIR Se1 Ep3 * DIR Se1 Ep6 (Mentioned) * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep6 * DIR Se2 Ep12 * DIR Se3 Ep1 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep5 * DIR Se3 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep8 * DIR Se3 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep11 * DIR Se3 Ep13 Character and Personality (TBA) Relations (TBA) Community Perspective (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters